


In The Dark

by catandmouse10



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M., Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandmouse10/pseuds/catandmouse10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had agreed to keep things as they were. So how did it end up like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I haven't posted anything in a few days. Well, except comments on other people's work. But I have posted nothing of my own. This little plot bunny has been haunting me for a few days and this will be a follow up to my first Wes and Summer story. This one will focus more one the relationship they had between Emma's wedding and Wes' death. I hope you guys enjoy it. And you are welcome to leave kudos and comments if you want.

  
_Life isn't easy from the singular side._  
Down in the hole, some emotions are hard to hide.  
It's your decision, it's a chance that you take.  
It's on your head, it's a habit that's hard to break. 

\- “In The Dark” by Billy Squier -

They keep seeing each other after Emma and Casey's wedding. But the relationship remains a sexual one. Summer and Wes silently agree it should stay that way. It works that way and it keeps the emotions they both already feel, but are not willing to show, at bay.

There are a few times the words “I love you.” nearly slip from their lips. But they manage to catch themselves before it happens. Both of them just keep telling themselves it is just sex, but they don't go on dates with anyone else. Their relationship seems like an exclusive one to their friends even if they claim it's not.

One night Wes shows up at her apartment door. She let's him in and he asks her to sit down so they can talk, so she does. He tells her that a co-woker has set him up on a blind date. “ I'm okay with it, Wes. We agreed on it before if we wanted to date other people, we could Wes. Besides we just have sex anyway.” Summer says once he finishes telling her what is going on. But she isn't looking up at him when she says it. And when she finally does look up to meet his eyes, it looks like he doesn't believe her.

“Plus, you know I am going out with some of my friends this weekend. Maybe I will meet a cute guy at the club.” She adds and his blue eyes seem to darken a little. He doesn't look happy and she doesn't feel happy. But neither one of them say anything and Wes leaves her apartment a few minutes later.

Summer feels like her heart is breaking, but she refuses to cry. They agreed on this and there was no going back now. She would go out to the club this weekend and he will go on his blind date. 

She is just slipping into the red dress she is wearing for the evening when her phone rings. She looks at screen and sees that it's Wes and she decides not to pick it up. He needs to focus on his blind date and she needs to focus on her night out. She hears Gia honk her car horn outside and decides to leave her phone on the bed. Summer leaves her apartment and gets in the car with Gia and Ronny. She greets the other two girls and they head to the club.

They find a table in the crowded club and sit down with their drinks. Gia starts talking about how things are with her and Leo. And Ronny talks about how she just recently discovered that she and Carter Grayson go to the same gym. She also tells them that they have gone out for coffee a few times. When Gia and Summer both start smirking at her; Ronny tells them that her and Carter are just friends.

Neither one of them believe her.

“So how are things going with you and Wes?” Ronny asks her, taking the focus off herself.

“We're just having sex. That's all it is,” Summer responds and she knows they don't believe her. “I am going to go dance.” She tells them as she gets up from the table before they can say anything else about her relationship with Wes.

On the dance floor she meets a nice guy named Patrick. He takes her mind off Wes as they dance. She isn't attracted to him the way she is to Wes. When he touches her she doesn't feel a spark of what's to come run through her veins. No, Patrick is just fun and he seems to be enjoying her company. She doesn't want to cry or think about the feelings she is keeping bottled up. 

The distraction is blissful, but she knows it won't last.

Summer is tipsy a best when the club is getting ready to close for the night. Ronny is drunk and Gia is as sober as a judge. Patrick asks her to go home with him, but she declines. She just wants to go home and go to bed. The three girls get in the car. Ronny is laying in the backseat and she says mutters something about Carter before she passes out. Summer is in the passenger seat and Gia is driving and humming to herself.

Gia drops her off first. “I am glad you had fun Summer.” 

“I am glad I had fun too!” Summer yells as waves one last time before Gia drives off. She gets to her apartment door and opens it and is shocked to see Wes sitting on her couch. “What are you doing here?” She asks him as she stumbles getting out of her shoes.

“I came to see you.” He tells her. “I called you after my awful blind date, but you left your phone here.” He holds it up to show her that he grabbed it off her bed.

“I know I left it here on purpose.” She tells him and his eyebrows go up. He gets up off the couch and comes closer to her. “Why would you care anyway if I didn't pick up my phone anyway Wes? We're just having sex.” She asks in a tone that makes her sound upset and a bit jealous.

“I know that.” He bits back and if she didn't know any better it sounded like he was angry. 

“I went out and I had fun tonight and I didn't think about you at all!” She yells as she pokes him in the chest. “I danced with a nice guy named Patrick and he wanted me to go home with him, but I was tired.” She tells him and he looks angry. Good, he deserves to feel the way she has been feeling since he told her about his blind date a few days ago.

He grabs her by her arms and pushes her back into he front door. He kisses her passionately and Summer feels the spark that running through her veins again. She kisses him back just as he begins to push her dress up. He grabs her black, lace panties and rips them off, throwing them to the floor.

He undoes his belt and pulls down his pants and boxers. He pulls his lips away from her lips as she wraps her legs around him and he thrusts up into her. “You may not have thought about me Summer,” Wes whispers into her ear as he screws her against her front door. “But I thought about you every second on that date.” 

She moans in response when he begins to kiss again. Neither one of them say anything until it's over. He holds her until she feels comfortable standing on her own again. She lets go of him and pulls her dress down before she looks up at him. “Did you mean that?” She asks him as he puts his boxers and pants back on. 

“Yeah, I did.” He tells her but she can tell he is still angry. “Did you mean what you said Summer? You know about the not thinking about me at all?”

“Yes, but I felt nothing with Patrick.” She tells him as she picks up her ripped panties off the floor. She turns to glare at him and he apologizes. 

“Sorry. I got a little carried away,” He tells her as he pulls her up against him once again. “But I think we need to talk about somethings.”

“I know,” She says. “We can talk about it tonight or tomorrow? Whatever, works for you,” She yawns and she hears the laugh vibrate through his chest. “Let's talk tomorrow.” He lets go of her and they both begin to walk to her bedroom. They get ready for bed and he pulls her into his arms when they both lay down. She falls asleep the second her head hits the pillow and he kisses her gently on the forehead before he falls asleep himself.

The next morning Summer wakes up to the sight of Wes frantically getting dressed. “Wes, what's going on?” She asks alarmed. 

“There is a monster attack in the city and I have to help Eric.” He tells her as he gets up off the bed.

“I can help too.” She tells him and he shakes his head. 

“No, you stay here and we will talk when I get back.” He says as he runs out of her bedroom door. She then hears the front door close behind him a few seconds later. 

She gets up out of bed and gets ready for the day. She does some cleaning around the house and waits for him to come back. Summer starts to worry as the sun begins to set in the sky. She hasn't turned on the news but decides to do so now. The evening news starts and they open with a story about him getting critically injured in battle. She stares in shock at the TV and shakes her head in disbelief.

He couldn't be hurt. He was Wes Collins and he had to be okay.

Summer called Eric and he didn't pick up his phone. This wasn't suppose to be happening now. She paces the living room, waiting for the phone to ring when she hears the opening theme for the news play again. She turns her attention to the TV and the newscaster gives her the news she doesn't want to hear.

He's dead. Wes is dead. He had succumb to whatever injuries he had and she had to hear about it on the news.

She bursts into tears and sobs into the couch cushions. He was suppose to go fight the monster and defeat it. He wasn't suppose to let it kill him. Summer feels her heart shatter into a million pieces as her phone begins to ring. She doesn't answer it. She just cries herself to sleep as the newscaster repeated the sad news to the world that Wes was dead.


End file.
